


Atmosphere

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, a little bit cracky tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Oswald and Ed have a picnic at the park.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2017 for a-sailors-soul.

Oswald adjusted the huge black umbrella again, making sure its shadow covered the blanket set out. The picnic basket was set out in the middle, food just waiting to be dug out. There were flowers nearby, bright and alive.

(Unlike those flowers down the path, looking a little worse for the chemical runoff they’d been getting with the rains lately.)

Everything was perfect.

(Except for the man getting mugged over at the park entrance. But that was typical of Gotham, Oswald wasn’t too bothered.)

Ed looked on from his seat on the blanket, a grin on his face. He seemed thoroughly amused by the idea of a picnic date in the park. “Is it time to eat?” he asked.

“Be patient,” Oswald tutted, taking his own seat on the blanket. The grass underneath wasn’t quite as cushy as he’d like, but it would do. “Don’t you want to enjoy the atmosphere? This is the best hill in the park to sit on, you know.”

“Well, I have always enjoyed watching a good mugging,” Ed admitted.

Oswald laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Me too.”


End file.
